


Один-единственный

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Для Ируки всегда существовал только один Какаши. Остальные – лишь его жалкие подобия.





	Один-единственный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/458168) by faorism. 



– Йо.  
– Добрый день, Какаши-сенсей. Вы принесли отчет?  
– Увы, нет. Потерял где-то по пути.  
– А сейчас у вас много дел?  
– Верно, Ирука-сенсей, прямо сейчас мне нужно срочно выдвигаться, я забежал только на минутку – узнать, не сможет ли кто-нибудь занести мне бланки отчетов.  
– Понятно. Ну, раз в вас столько ответственности, что вы зашли сюда и предупредили, думаю, могу принести бланки вам домой.  
– Отлично!

***

  
Очередной неуклюжий подкат Ирука принял без тени сомнений, хотя прекрасно знал, что этот Кацу (или все же Кацуми?) – не лучший выбор даже из худшего. Кроме небольшого шрама на довольно некрасивом лице, у светловолосого джонина Кацу не было больше ни единой черты, выделявшей его из других мужчин – неважно, из шиноби или гражданских.  
На самом деле Ирука сам спутал его с гражданским в первые пару раз, когда они встретились на рынке около дома Ируки. То, что встреченный мужик – шиноби, Ирука обнаружил только в то утро, когда тот появился в кабинете распределения миссий, чтобы сдать отчет. Ирука был удивлен – не то слово; он пялился на пять секунд дольше, чем следовало бы в комнате, полной шиноби. Ирука сходу могу сказать, что как джонин Кацу(ми) был так себе – маловато объема чакры и силы, – а от коллег узнал, что тот часто хамит и любит бесцеремонно давить. К этому времени Ирука уже знал о его скрипучем – точнее, лающем – голосе и агрессивном высокомерии в тех областях, где Кацу(ми) действительно был спецом (а специализировался он на бою с оружием), к тому же он презрительно усмехался над Ирукой всякий раз, как тот спрашивал, кто будет сверху («Малыш, ну ты же не серьезно об этом спрашиваешь»).  
Но при всех его недостатках Ирука все равно провел с ним ночь… Так было надо. Надо было верить, что найдется кто-то еще… кто-то, кроме… кроме…  
В целом мире просто обязан был существовать человек, с которым Ирука будет чувствовать себя на своем месте.

***

  
– Йо.  
– Доброе утро, Какаши-сенсей. Вы принесли отчет?  
– Нет, не принес.  
– И почему на этот раз?  
– У меня только что начался отпуск. И миссий не будет целых три дня.  
– Тогда зачем вы здесь?  
– Должно быть, заблудился по дороге домой.  
– Понятно.  
– Что ж, тогда мне пора. Надеюсь провести очередной спокойный вечерок, валяясь на кровати в обнимку с моим любимым… томиком «Приди, приди, Рай».  
– Понятно.  
– Увидимся, Ирука-сенсей.

***

  
У всех, с кем он спал, имена начинались на «К», потому что Ирука, все же приучил себя, кончая, выдыхать только «Ка-а-а…» или просто «К…», так что любовники не догадывались, о ком именно он на самом деле думает.

***

  
– Йо.  
– Доброе утро, Какаши-сенсей. Вы принесли отчет?  
– Как ни печально, но нет.  
– Могу я спросить, почему?  
– Я шел по улице, как раз собираясь отнести вам стопку документов, как вдруг мне на глаза попался образчик чистой красоты. В нем было все, что я когда-либо искал в спутнике жизни, хотя прическа дивного видения немного раздражала. Я сходу определил, что он – практически само совершенство, и все будет хорошо и просто чудесно, если я заставлю его распустить волосы. Чтобы без помех сообщить воплощенному чуду эту информацию, я отложил бумаги в сторонку и последовал за ним, но стоило мне приблизиться, как я вновь пал жертвой его красоты – он улыбнулся заговорившему с ним ребенку. Я застыл в пространстве и времени, опомнившись только тогда, когда видение исчезло. Когда я пришел в себя, то сразу же отправился за отчетами, но обнаружил, что они пропали.  
– Вы вообще осознаете, что я перестал слушать еще до начала вашего рассказа?  
– Да?  
– А это важно? Какаши-сенсей, я сейчас занят, и у меня нет времени на ваши побасенки. После конца смены поищу, вдруг где попадутся ваши документы.  
– Но… Ладно. Спасибо, Ирука-сенсей.

***

  
Каеде предпочитал женщин, но он охотно был бы с Ирукой, если бы тот ему позволил. И стал бы хорошим бойфрендом. И тепло относился бы к Ируке, со временем полюбил бы его и научился вызывать в нем страсть. Он бы хотел, чтобы люди знали: Ирука – его. И не хотел бы делиться, не позволял бы Ируке спать с кем попало. Он бы приложил все усилия, чтобы Ирука чувствовал себя цельным, счастливым и любящим. Никогда бы не позволил Ируке уйти. Заботился бы. Открыто флиртовал бы на публике. Прямо перед друзьями предлагал бы провести вместе ночь.  
Он бы принадлежал Ируке.  
Он бы… Стал бы всем, чем-Ка… чем не был Какаши.  
Но Ирука не стал – точнее не смог принять Каеде. Потому что пусть тот и полюбил бы его, сам Ирука уже любил другого.

***

  
– Йо.  
– Добрый вечер, Какаши-сенсей. Вы принесли отчет?  
– Да, Ирука-сенсей. Вот.  
– Какаши-сенсей.  
– Да, Умино-сенсей?  
– Чернила все смазаны.  
– Видите ли, я так торопился успеть вовремя, что сложил лист сразу же после того, как дописал. Спутал, сколько времени надо, чтобы чернила подсохли. Прошу прощения, Умино-сенсей. Похоже, придется писать новый.  
– Дайте-ка угадаю. Вам придется писать заново, но сейчас вам пора выходить, так что нужно, чтобы кто-то сегодня поздно вечером занес вам бланки, иначе вы ничего не напишете.  
– Да, Умино-сенсей.  
– Какаши…  
– Умино-сенсей. Я был бы вам крайне признателен, если бы вы занесли их вечером, как можно позднее.  
– Ладно.  
– Спасибо.

***

  
Киёши полностью отличался от Казуки (оказалось, Кацу(ми) на самом деле звали именно так) и Каеде. Он отличался и от остальных: от Кейичи, Кичиро, Кохаку, Кунио и… в общем, ото всех. Похожие внешне, они никогда не совпадали ни по характеру, ни по желаниям. Кто-то остро ощущал каждое касание Ируки, а другие едва шевелились, когда Ирука их ласкал. Кто-то был тихим, кто-то громким, кто-то грубым (а некоторые – не очень), кто-то ворчал, кто-то шипел, кто-то стонал, кто-то кричал, кто-то ловил ртом воздух, кто-то заставлял Ируку глотать, кто-то вежливо просил, кто-то лизал, кто-то кусался, кто-то любил оседлать его, кто-то любил, чтобы его оседлывали, кто-то любил игры с сосками, кто-то – ролевые игры, кто-то любил римминг, кто-то фистинг, кто-то любил шлепки, кто-то – проникновения пальцев…  
Какаши любил вести себя так, словно занимался с Ирукой любовью, а не просто трахался с почти незнакомцем.  
Киёши нравился Ирука, а Ируке нравился Киёши… хоть это и не сильно отличалось от простой симпатии к коллеге. Да, они находили друг друга очаровательными. Ирука ценил преданность Киёши своим ученикам: тот почти всегда засиживался в учительской, проверяя тексты и готовясь к урокам назавтра. А Киёши ценил яростную искренность Ируки.  
Ирука знал, что Киёши, возможно, захочет большего, чем одноразовый перепих. Но с каким бы теплом Ирука бы ни думал о Киёши, все, что тому досталось – одна ночь.

***

  
– Йо.  
– Какаши.  
– Что такое, Умино-сенсей? Где ваши привычные шуточки?  
– Дайте угадаю. Вы потеряли документы и хотите, чтобы я вечером принес вам бланки.  
– Я не могу быть настолько предсказуем.  
– Можете, Какаши-сенсей. Можете.

***

  
Одного из своих любовников Ирука просто ненавидел – Коджи. Он был коварным, бестактным и мстительным. Ируке стоило бы его остановить – еще тогда, когда тот высвободил свой огромный вставший член, но… Ируку хватило лишь на то, чтобы поцеловать Коджи, мысленно твердя себе, что все равно это скоро кончится.  
Потом ему было стыдно как никогда.

***

  
– Йо.  
– Доброе утро, Хатаке-сенсей. Вы принесли отчет? Который, хочу добавить, запоздал уже на три дня…  
– Похоже, где-то его оставил. Можете выдать мне еще бланков?  
– Думаю, на складе найдутся лишние экземпляры. Могу предложить вам попросить кого-нибудь сделать перерыв и сходить за ними для вас.  
– Ого, Умино-сенсей! Похоже, вы пытаетесь избавиться от меня?  
– Изумо-сан! Извините, что прервал вашу беседу, но не могли бы вы сопроводить Хатаке-сенсея на склад?  
– Конечно. Какаши, пошли.  
– Ирука?  
– Изумо-сан ждет, Какаши-сенсей.  
– Ирука, что случилось?  
– Какаши! Я не буду тут весь день торчать! Дай человеку поработать и иди за мной.

***

  
Никто не мог сравниться со светловолосым чудом – Хатаке Какаши.  
Скольких бы Ирука ни перебрал, среди них не было никого, кто выдержал бы сравнение с непостижимым бывшим АНБУ – или же просто того, кто мог так же легко вызвать в Ируке страсть. Понимание этого донельзя осложняло переход от траха без обязательств к тесной дружбе. Ирука жаждал эйфории, что испытывал лишь тогда, когда Какаши прослеживал губами и языком бронзовые от загара изгибы его мышц, или когда Какаши едва заметно дрожал, бережно погружаясь в тело Ируки, или когда Какаши улыбался, даже не думая жаловаться, пока Ирука скользил внутри его восхитительно жаркого тела – если на обоих находило нужное настроение. Ирука жаждал худощавого тела и всех его частей, что двигались над – под – рядом – внутри – вокруг него быстрыми змеиными движениями, которые не смог бы повторить никто другой. Но еще больше Ирука хотел увидеть то ошеломительное и незабываемо прекрасное выражение лица Какаши – одновременно сдержанное и умиротворенное, – которое появлялось только после оргазма.

***

  
– Добрый день, Хатаке-сенсей. Вы принесли отчет? Подождите-ка, это что, он?..  
– Именно так, Умино-сенсей. Я вчера встречался с другими джонинами, и Казуки-сан упомянул, что, возможно, вы с ним начнете встречаться. И мне подумалось, что сданного вовремя отчета в качестве поздравления будет достаточно.  
– Очень разумно с вашей стороны, но вынужден сообщить, что вас дезинформировали.  
– О?  
– Я с Казуки только сплю.  
– О.  
– И пусть я теперь знаю, что он сообщил обо мне друзьям, но все равно не планирую продолжать эти отношения.  
– О.  
– Спасибо за отчет, Хатаке-сенсей.

***

  
Даже океан одиночества не напугал бы Ируку до того, чтобы пойти умолять Какаши о прощении, но сценарий их воссоединения раз за разом прокручивался у Ируки в голове – каждую свободную минуту. Ирука напоминал себе о боли, о том, как Какаши заваливался к нему домой по ночам, разваливался на постели и требовал секса (и получал его). Он так мало знал о Хатаке Какаши – и еще меньше о том, что сделало сердце Какаши сильным и до странного чистым, несмотря на все раны и беды, с которыми пришлось столкнуться его владельцу. Ирука знал так ничтожно мало, но как бы он хотел знать больше!..  
Что удерживало его вдали от Какаши? Гордость? Страх отказа? Смущение? Дурной характер? Или же чистый стыд?  
Он так устал от одиночества. От тоски по единственному, с кем чувствовал… что-то помимо равнодушия. После дюжин встреч на одну-две-три-четыре ночи он осознал, что на самом деле важно. И пришло время рискнуть той малостью, что у него была, в надежде обрести нечто большее.

***

  
– Йо, – выдохнул Ирука, когда открылась дверь. То, что ему все же открыли, удивило его так, что он чуть дар речи не потерял: Ирука не озаботился спрятать чакру, так что опознать его можно было задолго до стука в дверь. Мало того, еще и время было на редкость неудобное – середина ночи. На месте Какаши Ирука бы ни за что не открыл и не признал бы существование гостя, даже если это «признание» означало лишь то, что Какаши смотрел на него – пристально, настороженно и почему-то решительно. От того, что взгляд блестящего темного глаза обращен на него (и зная, что Какаши изнывает от желания оглядеть его вторым, кровавым), Ируку словно омыла теплая волна.  
– Какой сюрприз, не ожидал увидеть вас здесь, Умино-сенсей.  
Ирука, впившийся пальцами себе в бедро, стиснул их еще сильнее. Ох, один только голос действовал на него так, как ничто другое.  
– Пожалуйста, забери меня обратно.  
Какаши несколько раз недоуменно моргнул, хотя на лице не было написано ничего, кроме равнодушия. После пары секунд осмысления он тяжело вдохнул и жестом показал Ируке войти. Тот так и сделал, не давая Какаши шанса передумать. Услышав, как за спиной захлопнулась дверь, Ирука повернулся к Какаши; тот уже стягивал с головы хитай-ате.  
– Прежде, чем что-то ответить, – спокойно сказал Какаши, – я должен спросить: почему?  
Он оглядел ссутулившегося Ируку с ног до головы, впитывая каждую деталь позы Ируки – и того, что это значило. Понимая, что Какаши делает, Ирука стоял неподвижно, хотя какая-то часть внутри упивалась полученным вниманием. Только Какаши мог одним взглядом повлиять на него так, что Ирука почувствовал себя цельным – а не использованным и униженным. Только Какаши стремился заглянуть глубже, разглядеть что-то под привычным обликом озорного преподавателя; только Какаши открыл, что у Ируки есть и другие интересы – и другие грани личности. Но даже от такого внимания хотелось зарыдать, потому что Ируке нечего было сказать в свое оправданье. Причин, по которой Хатаке Какаши захотел бы забрать его обратно, не существовало. Ирука просто хотел его – нуждался в нем, – обожал его.  
Для него всегда существовал один только Какаши.  
Покраснев так, как никогда прежде, Ирука покачал головой и выдавил:  
– Плохая была идея. Извините, что побеспокоил. Спокойной ночи, Ка…  
Легкое прикосновение к запястью стало весомым поводом замолчать.  
– Думаю, ты меня неправильно понял, – пробормотал Какаши. – Как мне забрать тебя обратно? – Когда вопрос был встречен растерянным молчанием, Какаши вздохнул. – Я не могу забрать тебя обратно, потому что ты никогда не был моим.  
– П-понятно. Я уже пойду…  
Потянув Ируку за запястье, Какаши привлек его к себе, пока Ирука не уперся ладонями ему в грудь. Ирука замер от неожиданной – и удивительно нежной – близости. Воспользовавшись его неподвижностью, Какаши прижался губами через ткань к его виску и прошептал:  
– Но и я никогда не был твоим. Но это не от хорошей жизни. Видишь ли, я не из тех, кто может пылко декламировать признания в любви – и ты тоже. Так что я просто не сумел найти в себе сил попросить тебя стать моим – и исключительно моим, точно так же, как ты не смог попросить меня быть твоим – и не только в постели, но и в жизни. Для сильных и высокоуважаемых шиноби на поле любви мы оказались на редкость трусливы.  
Ирука глубоко вздохнул, осмысливая сказанное.  
– Подожди… Все не может быть так просто.  
– Ох, глупый, глупый Ирука, – выругал его Какаши со странной смешливостью в голосе. – Любовь – это всегда «проще не бывает».  
Ирука приподнял бровь.  
– Э-э… Ну, может, я немножко приврал. Но теперь… теперь все будет легко.  
– Ты… уверен?  
– Пф, Ирука! Я тут распинаюсь, выдаю лучшую речь в своей жизни, бросаю сердце тебе под ноги – а ты еще спрашиваешь! В «Приди, приди, Рай» такого не бывает, это я тебе точно говорю.  
Ирука пристально, хотя и немного неуверенно, посмотрел в глаза Какаши, ища в них недоверие или жестокость, хотя уже понимал, что ничего подобного не увидит – там была только теплота. Точнее, теплота и страсть… Но эту страсть Ирука приветствовал всей душой.  
С тихой, отчаянной улыбкой Ирука подался вперед и прижался губами к маске Какаши, со стоном выдохнув, когда тот ответил на поцелуй. Даже с учетом ткани-помехи Ирука целовал прекраснейшего мужчину из всех, что когда-либо встречались у него на пути, и знал, что Какаши – единственный, кто может заставить Ируку почувствовать себя цельным и на своем месте. И сейчас Ирука был с ним – и ни за что на свете не собирался отпускать.

***

  
И все началось заново.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора: Не то чтобы Какаши дал бы ему уйти. В конце концов, три месяца без секса с Ирукой? О, его сексуальному и немного стервозному любовнику лучше быть готовым ко всему, потому что с момента, как они сбросят вещи до… до некоего момента в отдаленному будущем, Ирука не будет знать ничего, кроме КРЫШЕСНОСНО ГОРЯЧЕГО МУЖСКОГО СЕКСА!!!111)


End file.
